Soul Mates
by NobleHouseOfBlack
Summary: Arthur finds out Merlin is his soul mate and a sorcerer. Can this odd couple survive through the tough times facing them, when homosexuality is considered worse than sorcery?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first slash story but I absolutely love slash! I'll do my best with publishing, but I am currently working on another story not to mention I just started school so I'm very busy. I swear I will publish at least once every two weeks. 3 Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **If I were to steal something, it sure wouldn't be Merlin. It's my favorite TV show and all, but I'm not so creative to have thought of it. And if I did then Arthur and Merlin would be together. If you're actually reading this, then I applaud you for getting so far into my story already. One more thing, I like tacos.

* * *

Arthur heard his father yelling at him but he was no longer paying attention. He had got the flower for Merlin, now he just had to get it to him. How, he didn't know, he just knew he _had _to.

While waiting for Gwen, Arthur had thought about that mysterious ball of light. When he looked into it, it was liking looking into his own soul. He realized, now, that it was his soulmate, the person that sent the orb of light. Whoever they were, he owed them his thanks. And maybe a dinner. He _knew _he would know who they were. He just _knew._ Arthur didn't even mind that whoever they were must've been a sorcerer.

"Food, for the prisoner." Gwen's familiar voice floated over to him. He secretly gave her the flower, hoping Merlin would be okay.

When he got out of the dungeons, Arthur went straight to Gaius' chambers to speak to Merlin. Gaius said a greeting to a deaf ear as Arthur rushed passed. He went straight to Merlin's bedroom and opened without knocking.

Merlin was half-dressed, trying to pick out which shirt to wear, when Arthur burst in.

"Hello, Sire." Merlin said as he kept his eyes on the shirt he picked, his red one. Arthur saw Merlin turn red from his face down to his pant line. His eyes lingered a bit at his pant line wondering if he was red under the pants.

"Hello Merlin. How are you?" Arthur asked as his eyes snapped back up to Merlin's still turned down face. Merlin busied himself with his shirt.

"A lot better, thanks to you." He finally said, looking up at Arthur. Merlin was startled by the intense stare coming from the other man.

Arthur, on the other hand, felt like he got hit by a ton of bricks. Those _eyes_. It felt like he was in that cave again when the orb of light came up and saved him. Arthur stumbled back, closing the door and leaning against it. It was _Merlin. _He looked up to the bright, confused, blue eyes and looked at him from head to toe. Now that he knew he was just _itching _to touch him, to hold him, to confess to him all his fears and worries.

"What?" Merlin asked, confused as to _why _Arthur shut the door.

"Merlin," Arthur started. How do you tell someone they're your soulmate and you know they're magical? "I know your secret." Arthur decided he'd go with. He sat on a nearby chair as Merlin paled a bit but stayed cool as a cucumber.

"What secret?" Merlin asked calmly. Inside, he was freaking out.

"You're magical." Arthur replied. Merlin sat down and laughed, a bit hysterically.

"You're funny. Now really, what did you want?" Merlin said, trying to cover up the truth.

"I know, Merlin. You helped me out of the cave. I can just _tell _it's you." Arthur said, whispering the last part to himself. Merlin heard it anyways.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Merlin stuttered, starting to sweat. Arthur couldn't know, he'd be killed.

Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin, who was sitting on the bed shaking his head in denial. He sat next to Merlin and grabbed Merlin's hands in his. It calmed him down but just made him more confused.

"I'm confused." Merlin admitted. Arthur snorted.

"I can tell. What are you confused about? How me touching you makes you feel better? How I know of your magic and I won't kill you? How I'm touching you a lot more?" Arthur asked, somewhat amused but his heart warming at touching Merlin's soft, sweaty hands.

"Yes." Merlin answered. Arthur smiled and gave Merlin a one armed hug, taking in deep breaths of his scent. Merlin allowed the affecting because it was helping him not to hyperventilate. Not to mention he enjoyed it, also.

"Well, I know of your magic because while you were unconscious you helped me get out of the cave where the flowers were located. Everything else, well, that's going to be hard to explain." Arthur admitted, rubbing his neck. Merlin squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"Tell me?" He asked Arthur, who was now using Merlin not to hyperventilate.

"Well, Merlin, as strange as it may seem, we're soul mates." Arthur said, straight to the point. He waited for Merlin to push him away, to call him sick, to never want anything to do with him again.

Instead, Merlin thought about it. He thought about what the Great Dragon had said about being two pieces to a whole. He thought about how much he enjoyed touching Arthur. He thought about the chills he first got when Arthur had grabbed his hand.

"Soul mates?" Merlin asked, just to be sure he heard right. Arthur nodded, preparing for being pushed away, for all the name calling and Merlin quitting. Instead, Merlin turned to look at the rejected looking figure on his bed and kissed him.

Surprised, Arthur already had his mouth open which Merlin took advantage of. He explored Arthur's mouth, tasting like mint and cinnamon. It was the most delicious thing Merlin had ever tasted and he craved more of it. Arthur woke from the initial shock and moaned into the kiss. They fought for dominance, but Merlin granted Arthur with entrance to his mouth. Arthur ventured into Merlin's mouth. It tasted like chocolate and mint. Arthur loved it. He nibbled on Merlin's lips and pushed him back onto the bed.

Neither one of them heard Gaius' calls or his footsteps. But they did hear the door open and the sound of glass breaking. Arthur reluctantly parted from the kiss with a final nip to Merlin's already bruised lips.

"What is going on here?" Gaius all but shouted. Merlin blushed a deep red.

"Nothing, what's going on over there?" Merlin sarcastically answered, once he regained his breath. Arthur facepalmed.

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur said, surprised his servant -he _had _to stop referring to him as that- said that. Merlin just grinned at him.

"At least I know it's still you!" Merlin laughed as Arthur tried to whack him with a pillow. Gaius stood stock still, but then he got angry.

"Do you know what would happen if you two were caught?" Gaius asked rhetorically. He tiredly sighed and motioned for them to follow him. They sat side-by-side on a bench and watched him pace.

"I feel like a schoolboy all over again." Arthur whispered just low enough for Merlin to hear. Merlin snorted.

"At least you went to school here, I was schooled by my mother and then Gaius." Merlin whispered as Arthur laughed under his breath.

"That sucks." He sincerely said as Gaius faced them. But before he could say anything, Merlin beat him to it.

"He knows about my magic." Merlin hastily said. He never liked lying so why sugarcoat things?

"What!" Gaius shouted. "How?"

"When I was in the cave an orb of light saved me. Only sorcery could create a thing like that. I knew when I saw it that whoever was helping me was my soul mate, I mean how can't they be? So I had a feeling I would know this person right away. Well in my haste to get to Merlin, I stared into his eyes and it was like staring into that orb of light again. It warmed my heart and I just told him I knew and sorta told him he was my soul mate." Arthur explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Merlin smiled a goofy smile. But his eyes held confusion.

"You guys take soul mates very seriously around here don't you?" He asked, curious. Arthur looked at him incredulously.

"You really needed better teachers." Arthur said as he leaned back and motioned for Gaius to explain.

"Apparently, you're linked with someone by your souls. If one shall ever get the chance to find their soul mate, they're bound forever. Without each other, they're like a half to a whole – never completed." Gaius explained with a sigh. Merlin started nodding.

"Like the druids?" He asked. Both Arthur and Gaius looked at him with surprise. "What?" Merlin asked, confused.

"You're never that... smart, around me." Arthur confessed. Gaius nodded.

"You've never caught onto things so quickly." Gaius added. Merlin just smiled at them.

"Well, I don't have to hide anything to either of you anymore. I mean, I've been in love with Arthur since he was first nice to that town child." Merlin said, his eyes fogging over, completely missing Arthur's look of surprise. "Plus, neither of you thought I was a fast learner in the first place, so why should I correct you when I have things to hide? Being titled as a slow learner is a great cover, you know." He said, physically shaking his head to bring him out of a daze. He looked at the shocked faces.

"That was very... cunning and sly, Merlin." Arthur confessed.

"A great way of putting it." Gaius agreed. Merlin blushed under the praise and mumbled out a thanks. He ruffled his hair as Gaius continued his lecture. Arthur thought his hair was adorable and mussed it more, enjoying the soft locks.

"Anyways, yes exactly like the druids. They have deep bonds with each other and can communicate telepathically. You two will find you can do this as well." Gaius turned back around to look at them and witnessed Arthur playing with Merlin's hair. He just raised an eyebrow but continued. "Since Merlin is a sorcerer, you will feel a _need _to be around him and have some form of contact with him. Other than that, you two may continue on like normal. Do not, I repeat, _do not _get caught. Homosexuality is treated just as worse as sorcery around here, as you very well know." Gaius finished off with a dismissal. Merlin and Arthur nodded.

They left the physicians chambers and headed for Arthur's room. It was nearing curfew so there were few people out. Once there, They both sat on Arthur's couch.

"We need to figure things out." Arthur stated. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, we do. It's obvious we can't show affection for each other outside of our private chambers. But what's going to happen _inside _our private chambers?" Merlin asked. Arthur was once again shocked by his intelligence.

"Well, I suppose I must stop referring to you as my servant." Arthur started off. Merlin muttered something under his breath and smiled to himself. He curled up on Arthur's side.

"And I you with sire." Merlin said as he got comfortable.

"Since you always wake me up anyways, I suppose you could sleep in here." Arthur said, hoping he wasn't overstepping a boundary.

Merlin, on the other hand, was shocked. Sleep in Arthur's chambers? In the same bed? What if they got caught?

"That's fine with me." Merlin said, hoping he didn't seem too nervous or excited about it.

Arthur was relieved Merlin said yes. He wasn't sure he could go a whole night without him.

"I have one rule, though." Merlin started. Arthur looked at him curiously and a little bit worriedly. "No sex. I'm still a virgin and would like to keep it that way." Merlin said, hoping Arthur didn't veto him out.

"Fine by me. I just want you to be comfortable, Merlin." Arthur said, squeezing Merlin's hand. Merlin smiled and sleepily closed his eyes.

"Anything else?" Merlin asked tiredly. Arthur thought for a second then shook his head. He looked down and Merlin for his reply but Merlin was fast asleep. Arthur shook his head, amused.

He carried Merlin over to the bed and changed into his pajama's. He carefully took Merlins shirt and pants off and climbed in next to him. Immediately, Merlin cuddled up next to Arthur.

Arthur fell asleep with a smile on his face, Merlin sprawled out on top of him.

* * *

i know it was very quick to happen and blah blah blah but I like it. It's how you view yourself, not how others view you, right? So I am very proud of myself for this. I know other authors are pressuring you to review and stuff but I don't really care. As long as you took the time to read this that's all that matters to me. Have a great day!


	2. Lancelot

So, there is a lemon at the end of this. I couldn't help it, no sex is boring and Merlin had to break eventually! Sorry I took so long to update D: I'm visiting Texas for my brother's graduation of boot camp. I've had a very busy schedule, but I stayed at the hotel finishing this up just for you because I feel guilty and can't sleep at night. I really hope you like it. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I FEEL LIKE WRITING IN CAPS. I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, NEVER HAVE NEVER SHALL. THANK YOU AND GOODBYE.**

* * *

Arthur woke up to the usual 'Good Morning' of Merlin. It made him wonder if everything was a dream, nothing really happened. By Arthur's look of uncertainty, Merlin smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. Arthur smiled brightly and started eating. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm a growing boy! I need my food." Arthur said, seeing Merlin's eye roll. Merlin raised his hands in defeat.

"I didn't say a thing." Merlin said, smiling. Arthur stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Aren't you hungry?" Arthur asked, waving a piece of bacon towards Merlin.

"I already ate, mother." Merlin teased. Arthur continued eating with a nod and a look of concentration.

"Er – Merlin?" He asked. Merlin looked up.

"Yes?" Merlin asked curious, sitting next to Arthur. Arthur looked at the door nervously, checking that it was locked.

"I know this is strange and all, but I was wondering if, maybe, you could show me some..." Arthur trailed off. Merlin looked confused for a moment then dawned a look of understanding. He smiled cheekily.

"You want me to show you magic?" Merlin asked, smugly. Arthur glared a bit at his tone but nodded non-the-less. Merlin smiled happily and thought of something to show him.

"_Fumo formano un drago." _Merlin said confidently, looking at the incense. Arthur, curious, looked at the incense, too. But not before seeing the gold shine in Merlin's brilliant, blue eyes.

Arthur shouted out as the smoke from the incense formed a small dragon. Merlin smiled at him.

"You asked." Merlin accused, still smiling. Arthur looked in wonder from Merlin to the small dragon.

"You did that?" Arthur asked, fascinated. The dragon looked over at him and flew around his head, resting on his shoulder. Arthur looked at him, amazed.

"Wow." He breathed. The dragon blew a small puff of smoke from its mouth and flew back to the incense, disappearing.

"Not all sorcery is evil." Merlin said softly. Arthur nodded, looking into the intense, blue eyes. Arthur ate for a little while longer before Merlin spoke again.

"Today's a busy day." He said, preparing Arthur's outfit.

"What's on the agenda?" Arthur wondered out loud.

"You have to go train the knights." Merlin said, finishing the outfit.

"Me? And what shall you be doing, cryptic sorcerer?" Arthur asked somewhat surprised. Merlin just smiled at him.

"Caught that, did you? Gaius wanted me to go pick some herbs and things from the forest. They're always more useful when fresh." Merlin said knowingly. He was trying to not worry Arthur. It didn't work, of course, but it's the thought that counts right?

"The forest! Don't you know how dangerous that is? Maybe I should go with you, tell my father I'm going hunting. I can always postpone the training until tomorrow." Arthur stated confidently. Merlin shook his head with a smile.

"Arthur," The name felt foreign on his tongue. "you have to go train the buffoons into knights. You said yourself, these people aren't Camelot material. Not yet, anyways." Merlin said, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Arthur nodded distractedly.

"Okay, but Merlin, if anything happens, anything at all, call for me." Arthur said, a bit of threat in his tone.

"Yes, sire." Merlin replied, bowing low. Arthur hit him with a pillow. Right after Merlin got hit with a pillow, Gaius came into the room.

"You _really _need to learn how to knock." Merlin said as he picked up the pillow.

"About that, I told you two to be careful. Now Merlin, go collect the things I asked for. I need them for a potion." Gaius said, looking at them over his glasses.

"Of course, Gaius. Just let me finish telling Arthur what his schedule is for today. Prat can't tell a cherry from an apple, let alone what he has to do." Merlin said, ignoring Arthur's protests. Gaius looked at them knowingly, chuckled a bit and left.

"Promise you'll get me if anything happens?" Arthur asked as he stood. Merlin looked up into Arthur's gorgeous eyes.

"Of course." He replied, standing on his tiptoes for a kiss. Arthur smiled a bit but gave him one non-the-less. It was a quick, chaste kiss.

"Be back soon!" Arthur called out as Merlin left his chambers. A little while after Merlin left, Arthur's mind was on the schedule for the day. But, in the back of his mind, lingered the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Merlin hummed as he searched for some wolfsbane. What the bloody hell that was, he hadn't a clue. He was just in a very happy mood. But when does that seem to last for Merlin?

His happiness made him oblivious to the rustling of the trees and the calm wind. He couldn't, however, ignore the fact that a giant creature was blocking his path. It looked at him and sensed something, something it didn't like.

Merlin stood in shock, thinking three words over and over again. The first one was '_Griffin'._ That was what the creature was, he had read about it in one of Gaius' books. The second was, _'Help, Arthur!'_

Arthur was dueling some wanna-be knight, and easily winning I might add, when he heard it. It was Merlin's voice sounding like an echo. _'Help, Arthur!' _Arthur dropped his shield and stuffed his sword into it's sheath. He jumped over tables and chairs and made it to the edge of the forest. He noticed some kids playing by a creek but it quickly left his mind. Arthur strained his highly trained ears but couldn't hear a thing. His legs were still moving, though, and although he didn't know where he was going, he just knew it was to Merlin.

Arthur ran past a tree, breathing hard, as he saw Merlin lying on the ground preparing for death. Merlin, not knowing Arthur had heard his mental cries, thought one last thing before blocking out. _'I love you, Arthur.' _Arthur, somewhat shocked, looked at Merlin on the ground, momentarily forgetting the monster. _**"He loves me?" **_Arthur asked himself. Right at that moment, though, a handsome man ran out of nowhere and tried to kill the creature.

Arthur, grateful for some help, ran towards Merlin. He gently shook him but he wouldn't wake. He checked for a pulse, and found one. It was strong, he must've just passed out, then. Arthur picked Merlin up and looked towards the man.

"Thank you." Arthur said gratefully to the weak man.

"Of course, sire." The man replied, tiredly. Arthur never got the chance to ask for his name before he passed out.

"Really? Dammit." Arthur cursed as he looked between the two men. After some consideration, Arthur put Merlin on his back and carried the man in his arms. He brought the two snoozing men to Gaius.

"What on earth happened?" Gaius asked as he checked over Merlin. Once certain he was just knocked out, he moved to the other man.

"Merlin got into trouble, like usual, and this man saved him." Arthur explained as Gaius got something from his cabinet.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Gaius asked as he handed something to Arthur. "It's a smell-salt. It'll wake Merlin up in no time. Don't smell it, it's rather horrid." Gaius explained when Arthur tried to smell it. Arthur nodded and ran the smell-salt under Merlin's nose. Merlin woke with a gasp and pushed the salt away from him.

"What is that, Arthur's dirty socks?" Was the first thing Merlin asked before the room came into focus. He blushed at the scowl Arthur wore but smiled at Gaius' laugh.

"Glad to know you're feeling alright. Go up to your room and get some rest." Gaius said distractedly. Merlin nodded and stood up, swaying.

"I'm okay, just stood up too fast." Merlin explained to Arthur's worried look. They both went up to Merlin's room and sat on the bed.

"So, what happened?" Merlin asked as he covered up. It was a cold evening. Arthur removed his cloak without a thought and handed it to Merlin.

"Well, I heard your mental cries for help and I came as fast as I could. The man showed up before me and tried killing the creature but it didn't work. The sword simply broke against the creatures feathers. He then passed out." Arthur said, a little nervously, hoping Merlin didn't catch on. Merlin looked at him suspiciously.

"What aren't you telling me?" Merlin asked, not exactly mad but curious.

"You said something right before you passed out." Arthur replied, hoping they didn't have to talk about it.

"What did I say?" Merlin curiously pondered. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well, you didn't really _say _anything. You thought it." Arthur answered, just willing to touch around the subject. What if Merlin didn't mean what he thought? What if he only thought it because he was about to die? Merlin grabbed his hands.

"Just tell me." Merlin suggested. Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin through his bangs.

"You thought, 'I love you'." Arthur whispered. The gentle rubbing on his hand stilled as Merlin heard what Arthur said. Arthur once again prepared himself to be called names and to be humiliated.

"Well, that's because I do. Don't you?" Merlin asked confidently, but inside he was a little scared. What if Arthur didn't love him at all and has been messing with him. Arthur looked straight into his eyes and didn't hesitate.

"Yes." He said, not once tearing his gaze away. Merlin's eyes filled with joy as he hugged Arthur. It seemed more intimate and comforting when they hugged, so Merlin enjoyed every bit of it.

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me." Merlin grinned smartly at him. Arthur pushed him away with a smile.

"Now that that mushy moment has passed, I need you to clean my armor for tomorrow. I had to leave the training today to save your arse. It's rescheduled for tomorrow. Please?" Arthur begged with puppy dog eyes. He knew Merlin was going to do it, but he wanted Merlin to do it willingly.

Merlin looked over at Arthur and cracked up. It's not everyday you see a prince beg. _'Maybe we can have fun with that later...' _Merlin thought wickedly. Arthur heard it and started laughing. It was a small laugh at first, but then turned into a tummy laugh with great gusto. Merlin loved his laugh and just let it surround him.

"Of course, I'll clean your armor, love. I can't say no to that face." Merlin said, him the one pouting now. Arthur smiled menacingly.

"I'll use _that _to my advantage." He purred, slinking slyly towards the blushing Merlin. Merlin was looking down at his hands when Arthur pounced him.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, confused. He looked into Arthur's normally deep blue eyes, now a gorgeous sky blue.

"Lock the door." Arthur whispered in his ear. Merlin, panting, locked the door and silenced the room without a second thought.

Merlin arched his neck to allow Arthur more access. Arthur growled and nipped at the nape of his neck, making a mark. Merlin felt Arthur's erection pushing from his trousers onto his leg. Arthur tore open Merlin's shirt and worked a trail down his chest.

"Oh, fuck it." Merlin said rolling so he was on top of Arthur. He banished his and Arthur's pants. Arthur just smirked at him.

"No sex, eh?" Arthur asked smugly. Merlin looked up with gold eyes and growled. He started biting Arthur, from his neck down to his undergarments. Arthur was breathing hard, taking in a sharp breath every time Merlin's touched him. He seemed extra sensitive to Merlin and that was his advantage.

Merlin pulled down the underpants, Arthur's erection standing high and proud. Merlin looked up at Arthur through his eyelashes.

"Keep your eyes open. Watch me." Merlin breathed the last part, the cool air making Arthur's erection jerk. Arthur took a sharp breath and gave him a quick nod, opening his half lidded eyes. Merlin smirked.

He licked a line down to Arthur's balls and fondled them. Arthur closed his eyes in pleasure but shot them open again. Merlin smirked up at him as he took Arthur's penis inside his mouth. Arthur gasped and tried to thrust farther into Merlin's mouth, but Merlin had a firm grip on his hips. Merlin slowly bobbed his head up and down, making sure Arthur kept his eyes on him as he peeked up at him through his lashes. Arthur was making senseless words as Merlin went faster and deeper. He gently brushed his teeth against the vein and stuck his tongue on the tip. Merlin felt the tightening of Arthur's balls and thighs as he came. Merlin made sure he licked up every bit, then crashed onto Arthur's mouth. _'I'm tasting my own seed.' _Arthur first thought as Merlin shot his tongue in his mouth. He enjoyed it, and pushed harder on Merlin's bruised lips.

Merlin smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. Arthur was panting hard, staring at him incredulously.

"Who would've thought your mouth could work miracles?" He asked, amazed.

"Never gotten a blow job before, sire?" Merlin asked smugly. Arthur just shook his head. "Great! Me either. I'm glad I was your first, though. Just wait until I get better."

"_Better? _You were bloody brilliant! If you can get better then I'll be on cloud 9." Arthur stated. Merlin just laughed.

"No worries, you'll be there soon." Merlin replied as he cuddled next to Arthur. Arthur just nodded, dazed, as he fell into a peacefull sleep. Merlin listened to the steady heartbeat of his lover and he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

Well that escalated quickly! Hope you liked it. No need to review or anything, I don't mind. Purely writing for my own enjoyment and others as well. :D Thank youuuuuuuu


	3. Loop holes

so there's a lot of OoC (out of character) here. But I wrote it all in school so yeah :) hope you like it.

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Merlin grunted as a pillow hit his face.

"Wa's it?" He sleepily mumbled.

"Wake up, you biggot." Arthur said, a smile in his voice.

"Why?" Merlin grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's grumpy, morning mood. He gave Merlin a quick kiss and immediately saw his mood brighten. Although it quickly turned into a pout.

"I have morning breath!" Merlon whined. Arthur chuckled as Merlin changed for the day and brushed his teeth.

"What did you want anyways? It's my day off!" Merlin asked, self conscious. Arthur stuck his tongue out to diffuse the tension.

"That man woke up. Gaius is talking to him. Arthur explained with a bit of distaste. _'He's jealous' _a voice in Merlin's head whispered. As soon as he heard it, he felt a tidal wave of someone else's emotions, but it all focused on one: jealously. Merlin stared at Arthur's stone hard face and felt a huge bout of love towards him.

"Arthur." Merlin said softly. Arthur looked up, inquisitively. Merlin felt the terror from the other man. _'He's scared of losing you' _that damned voice whispered. Merlin's heart was fit to burst. He walked up to his soul mat and repeated himself to get Arthur's attention.

"Arthur." He said. Arthur looked up, face guarded. Merlin shook his head. He looked into Arthur's eyes. Merlin was startled at how much pain was hidden there.

"Are you scared?" Merlin asked, gently touching Arthur's flushed cheek.

"Course not. I don't get scared." Arthur confidently said. Only Merlin could her the underlining quiver in his voice. It was too much for Merlin.

He crashed his lips against Arthur's surprised ones, though he welcomed the kiss non-the-less. Merlin felt Arthur's soft lips against his own chapped ones. Arthur moaned into the kiss and pushed Merlin against the wall. Merlin allowed it as he felt tears pour from Arthur's face. With a smile, Arthur nibbled at his lip. Merlin slowly broke the kiss and looked up at Arthur's tear streaked face.

"You're _never_ going to lose me." Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded.

"I know, it's just-"

"Just nothing. Arthur do you know how much I love you? Never doubt me, hm?" Merlin ended softly. Arthur stared at him, doubtful. Merlin raised his eyebrows and grabbed Arthur's hands. _'Everyone he's ever loved betrayed him' _the voice whispered.

"I will _NEVER _betray you. I will _NEVER _leave you. All I will ever do to you is love you." Merlin sincerely said, poking him in the chest to make his point. Merlin felt a rush of relief and love pound into him. He hugged Arthur.

"Thanks, Merlin." He said breathing in Merlins scent. Merlin smiled, then frowned thoughtfully.

"Why were you jealous in the first place?" Merlin asked. Before Arthur could reply, Gaius walked in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." He said unapologetically. "But he wants to se how you are." He said looking pointedly at Merlin. Merlin nodded and peeked at Arthur, whose face was guarded. Merlin squeezed his hand and followed Gaius out the door, Arthur trailing behind.

"Morning." Merlin said to the man. Arthur stared at Merlin, waiting for him to break, to forget all about him and prefer this strange, new, handsome man. But nothing fazed Merlin. He looked at the man like he was anyone.

"I'm Lancelot, and you are?" Lancelot said, barely even looking at Arthur.

"This is Arthur." Merlin introduced. Lancelot bowed to Arthur.

"Good day, sir." Lancelot said. While he bowed, Arthur hear Merlin's voice in his head, _'What a prat.' _Arthur laughed joyfully and with great gusto. Merlin blushed a deep red.

"What's so funny?" Lancelot asked, confused.

"He's a prat, just a royal one." Gaius mocked happily. Merlin blushed even harder as Arthur fell on the floor laughing.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Lancelot said.

"Arthur is the prince." Merlin explained, trying to block out the other two's laughter.

"My apologies, sire." Lancelot said, bowing low. Arthur had just calmed down when Merlin's voice called Lancelot a _'arse', _which set him off once more. Merlin sat with a pout.

"Are they usually like this? Especially the prince?" Lancelot asked.

"God, I hope not." Merlin said, examining his boyfriend, who was sitting down and guffawing like a crow.

Merlin, busy watching Arthur, missed the look Lancelot gave him. Gaius, however, didn't. He decided to warn the odd couple to be more careful AGAIN. He shook his head.

"Okay, okay, calm down.." Gaius said finally. Arthur proceeded into hiccups, making Merlin smile.

"So, Lancelot, uh? You'd make a decent knight." Arthur said, examining him.

"You have been having trouble finding knights." Merlin said, thinking it over. Arthur nodded.

"But the first code of Camelot." Gaius mentioned. Arthur nodded, thinking of ways around it.

"What's the 'first code of Camelot'?" Merlin asked confused.

"Knights must be that of the noblest blood." Gaius explained. Lancelot looked defeated.

"There have been exceptions." Arthur said, racking his brain for why there were exceptions in the past.

"There's an exception for everything. Now what we have to igure out is the one to this rule. I think I remember reading about it somewhere." Merlin pondered out loud, once again earning him surprised looks from Gaius and Arthur.

"Why are they looking at you like that?" Lancelot asked him.

"They're just not used to me being smart. I've only been here a few weeks. Self explanatory." Merlin said getting up to grab a book. Lancelot raised his eyebrows. Arthur and Gaius just shook their heads. It was silent except for the sound of pages flipping.

"Ah ha!" Merlin exclaimed. Everyone startled at the sudden sound.

"What?" Gauis asked.

"'A man of noble blood is the only one fit for a knight, although there is one exception. If a man who lacks noble blood saves a life of that who is of noble or royal blood, he is granted the honor to fight with the knights of Camelot.'" Merlin read from the tome.

"Well, he did technically save my life." Arthur drawled. Merlin smiled. _'D'awww, my lil Arthur is getting so mature! I'm so proud.' _Merlin thought, hoping Arthur would overhear it. He did, and he pouted. Merlin laughed at him.

Arthur, forgetting to pout, stared transfixed at his face. The way Merlin scrunches his freckle dotted nose, the way his mouth opens in a smile, the way he squeezes his eyes shut. Arthur officially _loved _the way Merlin laughed. It was his favorite thing about him. He just wished Merlin would d it more often.

Once Merlin calmed down, they planned out their story. Gaius and Lancelot were talking about reporting to the King, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone. Arthur decided to bring up a point that's been nagging at him.

"Merlin, are you a nobleman or...? Was your father or mother magic?" He asked. Arthur felt a wave of sadness and regretted he asked. He looked at Merlin curiously.

"I wouldn't know. My mother raised me and she doesn't have magic. My father left when my mom was pregnant. No one likes to talk about him, so I don't even know his name." Merlin said with his face down. Arthur looked at his other half, shocked. He never knew about this.

"Why haven't you told me about it?" Arthur asked. Merlin peeked up at him through his bangs.

"There was never a good time. Plus I've been fine without him all my life, why would I need him now?" Merlin asked rhetorically. Arthur was staring at him when Gaius brought them back to the situation at hand.

Arthur let the topic drop. For now.

* * *

Oh my god, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I messed up my pinky and school and I've been babysitting. This was ready like last week! D: I feel so guilty. I hope you like it!


	4. Knight hood

SOOO I wrote this during math class xD Hope you like it, on my other story I've been getting negative comments so I'm just like "WHATEVS, MERTHUR TIME." :) So yep! Update later this week, maybe. Don't have to look for it, it'll be up within two weeks :3 BTW, Arthur is gonna be reallll OoC in this fic, just to let you know. I feel like he would open up more with Merlin, you know? So blahhhhhhh onto to the story

_'Thoughts'_

_"SPELLS"  
_

* * *

"Merlin, kill it!" Arthur screamed as he jumped onto his wardrobe. Merlin bent down to examine the creature.

"It's just a snake." Merlin said, a laugh in his voice.

"Kill it." Arthur whined.

"You're really afraid of snakes, aren't you?" Merlin asked, picking up the harmless serpent.

"It might be poisonous, _Merlin put that down!" _Arthur screamed again. The snake looked offended.

"Arthur, calm down. It's a harmless garden snake." Merlin explained, stroking the snakes head.

"Who would of though the Prince would be afraid of snake?" Lancelot asked from the doorway.

"Shut it. Merlin, get rid of that at once." Arthur commanded, formal once more, as he climbed off the wardrobe.

"Of course, Sire." Merlin bowed as he started walking. When he passed Arthur, though, he "accidentally" tripped and shoved the snake onto his lap.

"_MERLIN!" _Arthur shrieked. Merlin snickered.

"Sorry, Sire, I tripped." He explained, innocently. Arthur glared at him as Merlin smiled brightly.

_'I love you!'_ Merlins voice rang through Arthur's head.

"Oh, just kill it, you prat." Arthur sighed, giving up on being mad at him. Merlin just smiled even brighter.

"Still feel left out!" Lancelot called as Merlin left.

"Yes, Lancelot, how may I help you?" Arthur questioned, ignoring his impromptu outburst.

"Time to see the king, Sire." Lancelot explained. Arthur nodded.

_'Merlin, going to convince my father of Lancelot. Killed that snake yet?' _Arthur thought as he stood.

Merlin, setting the snake down by the woods, chuckled.

_'Not really. I set it free, though; I'm not an animal killer! Ohhhh your father! Wait for me!'_ Merlin thought as he started jogging.

"I have to wait for Merlin. He's my servant and has to be there, you understand."Arthur explained to the confused Lancelot. He nodded and made idle chit chat until Merlins footsteps reached their ears.

Arthur smiled as the soft 'pit-pat' of Merlins worn loafers hit his ears. It gave him a sense of familiarity he didn't have before.

"About time, Merlin! Let's go." Arthur said, distastefully. When they started walking, Arthur threw an apologetic look over his shoulder at Merlin. Merlin smiled reassuringly. Arthur, not convinced and still guilty, turned back to Lancelot.

"Ready to be an official knight of Camelot, _Sir _Lancelot?" Merlin asked with a smile. Lancelot barked out a laugh. Arthur rolled his eyes at his _man_servant.

_'Mm, he was a fine man, too!' _Arthur thought. Rustled raven locks, gorgeous blue eyes (that had gold sparks in them, he noticed), the slight blush on his tan face.

Merlin heard Arthur's thoughts and bushed even harder when he noticed Arthur checking him out. But, Lancelot remained oblivious as he and Merlin continued to chat.

"Oi, Arthur, we're here." Merlin snapped Arthur out of his musings.

"I'm not stupid, Merlin! I know we're here." Arthur glared at Merlin, who just rolled his eyes.

"You ready?" Merlin asked him quietly. Arthur responded with a quick nod of his head.

Merlin looked around. Lancelot was the only one there and he was standing nervously in front of them. Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand, who was really glad Merlin was there, who squeezed back just as hard.

They walked into the throne room, where the King sat with Gaius. He looked surprised to see Arthur there.

"Arthur! What can I do for you?" The King asked, surprised. His son hardly visited him recently. Arthur bowed before responding.

"Good afternoon, Father. I wish to make a request of admittance. This man should be inducted into the Knights of Camelot, but he is not of noble blood." Arthur said as he sat down. Uther looked, if possible, even more surprised.

"You know the first rule of Camelot is to protect us." Uther said dangerously. Merlin walked forward and gave the book to Arthur, who smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks, Merlin. I forgot about the book." Arthur said quietly to him. Merlin smiled back.

"That's what I'm here for!" He replied cheerfully. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to his father.

"In the 'History of Camelot', it states that if a man, not of noble blood, saves another man of noble or royal blood is granted the honor to fight with the Knights of Camelot. This man saved my life from a magical creature." Arthur announced, pointing to Lancelot. At the word 'magical', Uther perked up.

"Magical, you say? Well if you did save my son then of course you deserve to fight alongside him." Uther granted as he pondered magical creatures. Merlin looked worriedly at Arthur as a wave of guilt and nervousness trickled into him.

_'Arthur, are you okay?' _Merlin asked, apprehensive. Arthur, stone faced, didn't give any hint of hearing him.

"Magical? Are you sure?" Uther asked. Arthur nodded.

" All our weapons simply broke against contact. My manservant researched it and found it to be a Griffin." Arthur explained, emotionless. On the inside, though, he was a wreck and Merlin could tell.

Gaius looked surprised, he hadn't known that. Uther looked at him for confirmation.

"A Griffin? Are you sure?" Gaius asked seriously. Everyone looked towards Merlin.

"Yes, positive." Merlin said, just as serious. Everyone in the room was startled at how intense the normally shy and quiet Merlin was.

"Okay then. We must act quickly." Gaius hurriedly replied. Before anything else could be said, the warning bell sounded and a guard ran in.

"There's a creature attacking the lower village!" The guard exclaimed. The occupants of the room looked at each other and immediately jumped into action.

"Lancelot, your training starts now. Come on Merlin. Gaius wait here for the injured, yeah?" Arthur quickly said, running out of the room, Lancelot and Merlin on his heels.

"Excuse me, Sire." Gaius said, running off, as well, to gather potions.

"You know how to destroy this, right?" Arthur asked Merlin whilst he put his armor on. Merlin nodded quickly, thinking of the plan.

"We need it to seem like Lancelot killed it." Merlin said. Arthur nodded.

"It would gain his trust amongst the others." Arthur agreed. He finished putting his armor on whilst Merlin quadruple checked the spell.

"Ready?" He asked. Merlin sighed and nodded. Arthur noticed how scared Merlin was and how well he was hiding it.

Arthur threw caution to the wind and kissed him. Merlin responded, needfully. He gained dominance over Arthur for once and bit his lip. Merlin pulled away and attacked Arthur's neck. He nibbled at the nape, Arthur arching for easier access. Arthur tried to thrust his hips but Merlin had a firm grip on them. _'When did we get on this wall?' _Arthur wondered aimlessly as he attempted to touch Merlin.

"Dammit, Merlin!" Arthur whined as Merlin had him pinned, nearly motionless, against the wall.

Merlin, enjoying having Arthur at his mercy, reluctantly pulled away with a final peck to Arthur's bruised glared at him as he tried to attack Merlin, who just dodged it.

"We've got to go, love." Merlin smiled, teasingly. Arthur growled.

"Not fair!" He whined again. Merlin smiled a cheshire smile and leaned up to him. He licked the shell of Arthur's ear before he responded.

"Later." Merlin promised, his cool breath sending flutters down Arthur's back. Merlin pulled away with a smile as he felt neediness and erotic thoughts hit him.

"Let's go!" Merlin exclaimed, jumping up and punching the air. Arthur smiled, shaking his head.

"You can be so childish sometimes." Arthur mentioned as he caught up to the hyped up Merlin. Feeling it was appropriate, Merlin stuck out his tongue. Arthur smiled.

"We have to kill this Griffin!" Merlin exclaimed in the quiet corridor. Arthur quickly shushed him.

"Don't let _everyone _know!" Arthur good-humoredly said. Merlin pouted.

"Fine, fine." He said, let down. A few seconds later he smiled mischievously. Arthur felt nervousness drip into his gut.

"Merlin?" He asked. Merlin looked around and saw no one.

_"ABORISCO!"_ He quickly cast. Merlin disappeared and Arthur looked around. He felt a weight jump onto his back.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, surprised. He heard Merlin chuckle next to his ear, again sending shivers down his spine.

"Please, love? I have to kill a Griffin and all I'm asking for in return is a piggyback ride." Merlin whined convincingly.

"Oh fine." Arthur gave in, imagining Merlins pouting face. He had Merlin on his back all the way to the lower village. Once there, he felt Merlin slide off and walk away.

"Let's go men!" Arthur screamed and idiotically ran towards the creature. Once all his knights got knocked out, he backed away.

"Go, Lancelot!" Arthur yelled, feigning an injury. Lancelot charged toward the creature whilst Merlin chanted. The Griffin exploded upon contact of Lancelot's sword. Lancelot walked slowly back, confused.

"Good job, Lancelot!" Merlin said, suddenly appearing from the bushes. Arthur forced a smile.

"Great job, mate." He said. Inside, he was guilty and _mad _that Merlin wouldn't be credited for all his hard work. Merlin had tried to assure him he was fine with it, but it ticked him off non-the-less.

The trio walked into the Kingdom once they made sure Gaius had taken care of the others.

"Great job, great job to our newest knight; Sir Lancelot." Uther said formally. Lancelot scowled at Merlins cheeky grin.

"I thank you, Sire." Lancelot gracefully accepted.

"Dismissed." Uther commanded, going to his bedroom. Merlin and Arthur left after saying their farewells to Lancelot, who Merlin teased mercifully.

Merlin was walking like he was walking to his death. Arthur had been bubbling over with such fury on the inside. Merlin gulped, he was in trouble. He hated being in trouble. Once they got to Arthur's room, he exploded.

"I cannot believe you are okay with this! Everyone thinks you're merely just a servant whilst you're destined to be the greatest sorcerer EVER! Then we can't be together in public unless you're invisible or I'm mean to you! It's not fair! I love you, and I hate that you're labeled as close to nothing! I swear when I'm King, I will allow this! It's just not fair." He whispered the last part as he wiped away tears of frustration.

Merlin had just listened to him, not interrupting, blowing off steam. He happily realized he wasn't in trouble. Though, he was worried about Arthur. Once Arthur calmed down, Merlin made them some tea.

"Arthur, I know how you're feeling. _Trust me. _I felt like that when I first started working for you. But do you remember the day we went hunting in the woods and walked passed a river? Remember the children that were playing in it and one of them got teased for not going in so they pushed her in and it turned out she couldn't swim? Remember what you did?" Merlin asked softly, brushing his hand against Arthur's cheek. Arthur was staring at him.

"I jumped in and swam her out. Anyone would do it." Arthur said, confused. Merlin smiled.

"Yes, Arthur, anyone would do it but you're not just 'anyone'. You're the Prince, for God's sake! Arthur you were an arse the first time I met you! You saving that little girl made me realize how deep I fell for you." Merlin exclaimed. Arthur still looked confused.

"That didn't explain anything." Arthur replied. Merlin merely smiled.

"But it did, it explained _everything. _You just don't see it yet. When I realized I was in love with you, I stopped caring about what other people said of me. All I could care about was what _you _thought of me. As long as I was by your side, I was happy. Now, you return my love, do you realize how _happy_ that makes me? You can't even begin to understand how much you mean to me. I don't care if others see me as a servant! All I care is that you love me. And I know you do." Merlin wiped away a tear from Arthur's beautiful face, causing him to smile.

"Thanks." He whispered gratefully. Merlin smiled a huge smile and kissed him quickly. That kiss said more than words ever could.

Merlin curled up next to Arthur that night, happily. Arthur hugged Merlin, breathing in his soft locks. They both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

Done with yet another chapter :D Hope you like it, I wrote it in math so if there are any mistakes it's because I'm reading a notebook while typing. I have homecoming today :D So I wrote this before I get ready. I'm getting negative comments on my other fanfic so if you're gonna be all negative up in my junk I'd appreciate it if you didn't. I did say they're out of character so no meanies please :3 K, thanks for reading!


End file.
